


Head Over Feet

by troublemakerinspace



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublemakerinspace/pseuds/troublemakerinspace
Summary: Logan and Rhianna take a road trip
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)





	Head Over Feet

**Author's Note:**

> The original is on Tumblr. I'm trying to transfer most of what's on there to here. Rhianna is my MC that I specifically have for Logan, I have a different one for Colt.

Rhianna rests her head up against the leather seats of Logan’s car, her eyes fluttering shut in relaxation. The warmth of the sun rays soothes across her face, helping her relax even more. 

Suddenly, the door clicks open, bolting her out of her light daze. She looks over, and sees Logan reaching over, cupping her cheek and running his hardened thumb smoothly across her soft skin. 

‘’Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up, baby’’ He soothes. His words bring a rush of butterflies to her stomach, with how he handles her so gently. Their relationship had been extra rocky the last several years: with him being gone, her finishing college (by the skin of her teeth) across the other side of the world, him trying to see her  _ while  _ she was in college, her diagnosis of PTSD, her diagnosis of Anorexia  _ because  _ she didn’t know how to handle her PTSD. It should have all put a strain on their relationship, but after he came back, he promised her he would never leave again-and this is it. This is the promise coming into fruition; they’re now going on four years strong. 

‘’ You didn’t wake me, I was just…resting my eyes.’’ She says through a smile, grabbing his fingers and kissing each one. 

‘’Is that so?’’ He leans in, planting soft, featherlike kisses around her face-starting with her forehead, leading all the way down to her chin. 

A hum escapes through her throat, as she captures his lips with hers, fisting her fingers through his hair and arching her back so she can get closer to him-immersing herself into him. 

He pulls back, much to her dismay; but that doesn’t stop her from continuing her affection as it’s her turn now to leave a trail of kisses across his forehead, down his cheek, past his chin and finally, his neck. 

‘’Rhianna?’’ He leans into her slightly, trailing his fingers up and down her arms. 

She can tell by the strain in his voice he’s trying his best to restrain himself right now.

‘’Hmm?’’ 

“We should go. I can find us a better place to continue this, that’s not in the middle of a gas station parking lot.’’ His voice comes out as a whisper, pumping her up even more. 

‘’I’m just finishing what you started,  _ baby’’  _ She pulls back to look in his eyes, hunger reflecting back at her. 

Before she can lean in to continue, He pulls back to position himself upright in the driver's seat, turning on the ignition. The Gin Blossoms blast through the speakers, continuing in the same place they were when Logan turned the car off.

She leans back, crossing her arms, making that all-too-familiar pouty noise she makes when teasing Logan about not giving her what she wants. 

‘’Don’t give me that attitude, brat. I said I’m going to take you somewhere better, and damn it I meant it.’’ He smirks, extending his hand on her thigh, rubbing soothing circles up and down her leg. 

She suddenly smacks his hand away. 

‘’Ow, what was that for?!’’ 

‘’Save room for Jesus,  _ brat _ ’’ She retorts. ‘’ If I can’t love on you in the middle of wherever, whenever,  _ you  _ can’t lead me into any type of temptation until we get to wherever it is you have planned.’’ She can’t help but bite her lip in suppression of a smile.

‘’ Fair enough’’ 

They continue driving, as she toys with the aux cord selecting random songs to go along with their drive. She settles on the chainsmokers. 

**_‘’ I know it breaks your heart, moved to the city in a broke down car and four years no call, and now I’m looking pretty in a hotel bar and I I I I I can’t stop’’_ ** she sings along, automatically gripping his hand with hers, placing it to her heart. 

‘’I thought we were ‘saving room for Jesus’’’ He teases her with a laugh. 

‘’ Does this song remind you of us, babe?’’ She turns her head to face him, completely dodging his earlier statement. 

‘’It does, very much so, but you completely ignored my question’’ 

‘’Then sing it along with me, come on’’ 

**_‘’So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover that I know you can’t afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder’’_ ** She continues singing, pulling his hand up to her lips, and gently squeezing the skin around his knuckles in between her teeth since she technically can’t reach his shoulder- they would end up in a car crash if she attempted that.

**** ‘’Rhianna, I..’’ He chokes out a laugh before joining her in on the chorus, singing loudly at the top of his lungs. 

**_‘’Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole, from your roommate back in Boulder, we ain't ever getting older’’_ **

*** 

The two sit on the hood of his car, snacking on the bag of chips they bought from the gas station to share. It’s been moments since they let out the heat that had been building up between them while they were driving. Now, they’re just sitting still in the moment, in the middle of the heart of Loveland, Colorado. 

The mountains is something Rhianna wishes she could have seen more of while growing up. It’s something that reminds her of why she’s thankful; thankful for Logan and what all he’s done for her. The  _ freedom  _ he has given her. 

Rhianna breathes in deep, really taking in the scenery. Something is amiss in her eyes, though, and even she doesn’t realize it until Logan points it out. 

‘’What are you thinking about, gorgeous?’’ He wraps his arm around her frail waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. He places a tender kiss on her shoulder, as she relaxes her head on his. 

‘’I Love you, so much’’ She breathes in his scent, and grabs his face, pulling him in for a heated kiss, while thanking God, or the universe, or whoever was responsible for bringing them back together. 

‘’I love  _ you _ , more than I have loved. Anyone. Ever’’ He says in between kisses. 

She pulls back, sucking her lips in, running her tongue over the folds in order to savor the taste of his lips. 

He sees the look in her eyes again, and he reaches up to brush a stranded piece of hair out of her eyes. ‘’Baby, what’s wrong?’’ 

‘’Nothing is  _ really  _ wrong. I just, wish that...I handled things differently, when you came back a few years ago’’ 

‘’What do you mean?’’ 

‘’I was awful to you when you first came back for me. I just wish I could take back some of the things I said’’ she rests her forehead on his, but he leans his up, pressing his lips to her forehead instead. ‘’And yet, here you are, still here. Taking me on one of our annual road trips that will never get old.’’

‘’Rhi, sometimes we say things and do things that hurt the ones we love most in this world. I wasn’t aware of that lesson until I met you. You mean the absolute  _ world _ to me. I’m willing to sacrifice whatever it takes. You were sick, and I promised to take care of you. I promised to never leave you again. And yet here I am. I’ll be damned if I  _ ever  _ break that promise to you.’’

She locks her eyes with his, sealing in the promise. He continues, ‘’ now, let's go have a kick-ass roadtrip. I don’t want you worrying about that anymore, okay?’’ He brushes her face with his roughened fingers. 

‘’ Okay,’’ She smiles, and laces her fingers with his, before leaning into him farther, completely resting up against him. ‘’Thank you for being patient with me. Thank you for this road trip. Just...thank you, for being you.’’ 

‘’Me is all I know how to be’’ He cracks a smile, and sits up straight, super proud of his statement. 

She slaps a playful hand on his thigh, ‘’ you’re so cheesy’’, she says, as she rests her head on his shoulder, squeezing him a little tighter. 

***

A few hours later, and they’re already driving their way towards Campion. The sky painted a dark pink as the sunset began to sweep over them. 

She’s still messing around with the aux cord, swiping her thumb over to the Alanis Morissette playlist. 

After shouting the lyrics to ‘’Ironic’’, Rhianna goes on a 5 minute lecture about how none of the lyrics are actually  _ Ironic _ . 

‘’I mean, the old man who died after winning the lottery  _ is kind of  _ ironic because he spent his whole life living ordinary, and then the day  _ before _ he died, he had something extraordinary happen to him that could have changed the course of his life had he lived longer’’ Logan interjects.

‘’No, Logan, that’s not it at all.’’ 

‘’You just want to argue,’’ his lips twist in a smile, as his hand reaches over to her’s. She laces her fingers through his. 

‘’No, I just know what the word ironic means’’ 

She looks back over at him, complete admiration in her eyes, as they continue their banter. 

Moments later, she switches from the studio version of  _ Jagged Little Pill  _ over to the acoustic version. The song  _ Head Over Feet  _ starts playing, and suddenly the atmosphere changes. She squeezes his hand tighter, bringing his hand closer to her face, her lips brush up against his fingers as she sings along to the lyrics. 

**_You’ve already won me over in spite of me. Don’t be alarmed if I fall head over feet. Don’t be surprised if I love you for all that you are; I couldn’t help it. It’s all your fault._ **

She looks over at him again, and she notices the pure peace that rests in his eyes, as he remains focused on the road. She starts kissing his fingers, while continuing to sing in between. 

‘’I love it when you sing’’ He says with serious sincerity. 

‘’Yeah, tell that to Riya, she wasn’t a fan’’ She remarks, as she thinks about the dwindling of the friendship she was certain would last forever. 

‘’We don’t talk about Riya, not on this road trip. This is all about you and me, and anything else that makes you happy, okay?’’ He frees his hand from her grip, so he can gently rub the curve of her chin with his thumb. 

She grabs his hand back to bring it back to her lips again, ‘’ I wasn’t finished yet’’ she says before continuing her light affection in between lyrics. The persistence in her actions cause the softness in his eyes to turn into something more passionate. The heat in the car starts to lift again; it’s about time for them to stop again. 

**_You’re the best listener that I’ve ever met; you’re my best friend, best friend with benefits. What took me so long?_ **

This is the part, this is the part where she loses it. She feels it, that _crack_ of the walls coming down. She buries her head in his hand, tears brimming to the surface.

‘’Rhi...Rhi are you...crying?’’ He looks over, not exactly sure if it's a good cry or a bad cry. 

‘’Yeah, it’s just so... _ sweet’’  _ She can’t help but laugh in knowledge that Alanis Morrisette has her back when it comes to conveying her deep emotions. 

‘’It is sweet’’ He agrees, sighing in relief; It’s a good cry. ‘’I’m glad I can be that person for you.’’ He rubs sweet circles on the edge of her thighs, rebuilding back up the heat. So many emotions are being built up in this tiny space in such a short amount of time, it’s about time for them to be let out. 

Moments later, he finally finds a good place to park the car, near a small park just outside of Campion, Colorado. Before he turns the ignition off, he takes a quick look at his surroundings to make sure there’s no one else around but them. He wants as much privacy as possible, for as long as possible. It’ll be awhile before they plan on finding a motel room, so this will have to suffice. 

The second he cuts the car off, and Alanis’s voice comes to a halt-he grabs her face and immediately smashes his lips onto hers, finally releasing the built up tension that was bubbling inside him while driving. 

Her heart is nearly beating out of her chest, as she unbuckles her seat belt, and starts climbing towards the backseat, automatically dragging him with her, his lips never losing hers. 

She plops down on the cushion of the backseat, reaching up and grabbing his face so she can deepen the kiss, trying to tell him everything she wants to say, without uttering a single word. 

Her fingers tug at the collar of his flannel jacket, pulling it off his shoulders, and tossing it to the floor. His kisses turn more vigor as he trails his way from her lips, down her neck and to the crease of her collarbone- his favorite spot of hers to kiss. Her hands roam underneath his plain white t-shirt, touching,  _ feeling _ his hardened abdomen. As her hands start to slide up the material even farther, pushing to pull the whole thing off, he puts his hand on hers to stop her. 

‘’Not so fast, troublemaker’’ he pants in between kisses on her jawline. ‘’I don’t want to make love to you in the backseat of my car, _just_ to get interrupted by a police officer  who doesn’t like the fact that we’re literally parked on the side of the road, closing in on park hours’’ 

She lets out a whimper, wanting  _ so desperately  _ to feel the bareness of his skin against hers. 

‘’I know, I know, but look at it this way, it’ll give you something to look forward to when we get to our motel room.’’ He realigns himself to look deep into her eyes, snapping her in half with his lust-filled, yet soft gaze. 

Not saying anything, she leans up and presses her lips against his, ensnaring him back in. she leans back farther into the seat, pulling him down with her, leaving no room, no excuse for them to be even one inch apart. 

They last for a few minutes, exchanging sweet-like, passionate kisses and caresses, a bit of a contrast to the pure  _ hunger _ that was expressed when he first stopped the car. They’ve calmed down a bit. 

She breaks apart from him, so she can look up at him, ‘’ isn’t it  _ ironic _ , don’t you think?’’ 

He can’t help but break into a smile, ‘’ that what?’’ 

‘’That when we first separated, you insisted I will be able to move on and find someone else, other than you. And yet, here  _ you  _ are, in my arms, and I’m never letting you go.  _ Ever’’  _

‘’You know, Rhianna,’’ He pauses to think for a second, to analyze if what she said really _was_ actually ironic. ‘’I guess it is a little _to_ oo Ironic, and yes I do think.’’ he tries his best to sing that high note, his voice cracking and making Rhianna automatically cringe with a giggle. 

She wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer ‘’Hey logan?’’ 

‘’Yes, baby?’’ 

‘’No singing, ever.’’she then tugs on his neck,leading him back down to her lips. 

‘’As you wish, troublemaker’’

A few more kisses later, he’s buried in her neck, softly biting and licking the warmest part of her neck. 

‘’Hey logan?’’ 

‘’Hmm?’’ His voice comes out as a low groan, sending even more rushes of butterflies to her lower stomach. 

‘’I love the way you handle me. You know that? I’m so in love with you, and  _ I couldn't help it, it’s all your fault’’ _

He looks back up to her, a playful smile tugging at his lips, noticing a pattern here. 

‘’Are you...are you trying to seduce me with Alanis Morisette lyrics?’’ He cocks an eyebrow at her, enthralled by her creativity. 

‘’Maybe...is it working?’’ Her eyes flash up in his, reflecting a playful innocence that only he gets to see from her.

She reaches up to touch his spark plug necklace, fingering the small line of details etched in the piece of metal. 

‘’...Maybe.’’ 

Her lips crack in a huge smile, as she pulls on the chain of his necklace, back down to her lips again. 

They have a long night ahead of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
